


Shelter

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: 3 Word Challenges [5]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Fools, M/M, they’re so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Cav isn’t a romantic (he isn’t!)
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Series: 3 Word Challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my three word challenge: almost, warm, weather

Cavendish almost never would let himself think such romantic thoughts. He was a man on a mission now, to better the world he lived in. But now, with Vinnie in his life, he found himself yearning for more time with the younger man. 

And that was where he found himself now. Sweating bullets as the two of them sat on a bench under an awning. The weather had taken a turn on their afternoon picnic and left them searching for shelter from the cold rain. 

Cavendish shivered, he wasn’t much for cold weather and Vinnie seemed to sense it. “Here,” he spoke, taking his jacket off, “It’s not wet and it’ll help keep you warm until we can get back to the car.” 

Cavendish took it gladly, it was softer than it looked and as he wrapped it around himself he all but melted into the heat that it radiated. 

“I bought it at the mall back in our time.” Vinnie spoke, his gaze growing soft, “It’s got all this tech in it to keep the cold out and charge your phone and stuff.” He went quiet once more and Cavendidh finally found his voice. 

“Thank you, Vinnie.” Cavendish replied, and before he could stop himself he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Vinnie’s cheek. The younger turned red as he let out a squeak. 

“Yeah,” Vinnie spoke, his voice cracking, “Any time, Cav.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
